


Taverns, Drinking, and Sex

by orphan_account



Series: Hack (Handsome Jack/Hawke) [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the first night together, Hawke and Handsome Jack decide to head off on their own for a bit... until they meet again with a tavern, and decide to put up a spicy show for the rest of it's occupants.





	Taverns, Drinking, and Sex

Hawke woke up in the early morning and slowly released jack carefully tucking him in and getting into his robes, before going to have a quick bath to clean himself up, he stumbled down the steps and over his hound who eagerly jumped and knocked Hawke into a wall without even meaning to, Hawke slightly sore shoved the dog off and made his way to the bathing room.

Having woken the moment his lover had left and choosing to just lay still for a while, Jack finally slowly sat up and looked around considering for a moment to leave quickly without any more notice or trouble but he felt an odd sensation, he didn’t at all want to go anywhere, if anything he wanted to go find Hawke. “What the hell has gotten into me?” Jack hissed out at himself clenching his fist before pushing off the bed to stand up, he fixed his clothes and got his pants back on blushing a bit as his body almost remembered the touch Hawke had left over his skin. He quickly walked to leave the room and slammed into Hawke's chest with a rather strong force. “God damn it you’re made of steel!” Hawke looked down smiling almost apologetic with jack. “Sorry I didn’t know you were in such a hurry to leave” He moved out of jack’s way hiding a slight frown as jack took off and out the door.

Hawke went about his day not seeing even one more sign of Jack but not seeming to be overly surprised as the mage was fully aware he hadn’t been from Kirkwall or from his time, but he oddly missed jack being around. He chose to go to the tavern and sit for a while with Varric drinking with him for the entire day and night, as night fell he sat listening to the stories Varric shared but seemed fully off spaced staring at the wall as he could still hear the sounds jack made in his head. Hawke pushed his hair back in his hand and whimpered some. His entire body sparked as a hand went from over his shoulder down his chest her looked up quickly with a mixture of anger and excitement only to come face to face with Isabela’s wicked smile. “Hawke~ you’ve never reacted so jumpy to me before” She had a soft smirk as she moved to straddle the champions lap only to see Hawke look away from her not even attempting to remove her making her pout. “Oh come off it what’s got you in such a damn rut now Hawke, normally by now you’d have removed me, finally giving in to my good looks?” Hawke just looked at her with an unamused face preparing to speak.

“Get the fuck off him you pirate whore” Isabela pulled her blade at this sudden voice but was shoved to the floor by Hawkes hand suddenly as he turned in his chair to look over at jack who had just walked up to the crew looking at Isabela with pure rage burning in his eyes. Everyone around the tavern was quiet, expecting a fight to break out and waiting for the champion to strike, some even going as far as to quietly talk under their breath around them whispering and murmuring. “He dares to insult one of the champions crew, he has no idea what he has done or what’s in store for him, the idiot” One woman snickered as Hawke stood up walking towards Jack in a calm manner. As he about reached jack he turned in one swift movement knocking the woman to the floor with a swift gauntlet covered fist to the face. “Don’t ever, call jack an idiot...” His hand that had just struck the woman quickly grabbed jack pulling him to Hawke as a smile crossed his lips he whispered some. “You were missed jack” Jack smirked some and tapped the side of Hawke's face speaking in a snarky tone. “Oh come off it cupcake you didn’t think I’d leave you alone here did you really?” He smirked looking at Hawke as his face slowly went blank with widened eyes, Hawke had his hand planting kisses over it in front of everyone with no shame he spoke with a soft sad tone. “I was scared you would” Jack felt a spark go down his body, Christ this idiot actually was afraid to lose him worst of all Jack was upset with himself for worrying him. Jack cupped Hawke's face and pulled it to him kissing him hard earning gasps from everyone but Varric who had just chuckled and gone back to drinking, Hawke was kissing back happily but pushing into jack holding him extremely tight to his body almost desperate to have him closer. This didn’t seem to slow jack down biting and kissing at Hawkes lips with a strong almost aggressive passion, he hated to admit it but damn he missed this oaf too.

Jack was caught off guard as Hawke kissed down to his neck pinning him against a wall, he panicked a little but felt his heart race with excitement, he knew fully well being pinned against a wall with Hawke only ever went one way.

Hawke dropped to his knees in front of the entire tavern and kissed over jack's shirt pushing it up to reveal his skin biting and nipping at his bare flesh franticly earning soft growls and whines from jack who looked down at Hawke than up at the people watching seeming almost horrified at the champions behavior, but jack could see Hawke clearly didn’t care his focus was on jack alone, this caused a dirty little smirk to cross jack's face as he slowly held Hawke's face still in a firm hand and kneeled down biting over his neck hard his eyes shimmering satisfied as Hawke moaned without even attempting to hold back. “That’s it cupcake, submit to me” Jack smirked wickedly pushing the champion down to the ground and biting over his arms quick but hard leaving marks up his arms all the way to his neck, he kissed up to his chin smirking as he forcefully grabbed Hawkes chin making him look at jack. “Do you want me?” he spoke with a strict tone as Hawke whimpered out as if he was in pain. “I want you, so badly it hurts” Jack was taken off guard for a moment as he paused Hawkes voice was so honest and sincere it made jack cave slightly having to kiss and bite Hawke more to hide the blush on his face. “God damn it cupcake…” Jack took a breath to collect himself and smirked darkly and forced Hawke over onto stomach straddling his back and biting over the back of his neck and down his shoulder before moving his hands up to feel over Hawkes armor finding every buckle and belt easily undoing them with his fingers almost like magic, Hawke smirked some happily watching his armor fall off piece by piece suddenly gasping as jack's hands were against his skin under his shirt forcefully making him sit up on his knees as jack smirked by his ear. “I think I’m going to enjoy showing this town what their champion is really like behind closed doors…what do you think darling?” Hawke just whimpered and smiled at jack with trust in his eyes. Jack felt his heart jump as he immediately pulled Hawke right to him and whispered “If I start to harm you let me know…” Hawke gave a silent nod to let jack be aware he understood him. Jack fussed only a moment to strip Hawke down entirely holding his neck from behind him smirking as his grip was tight and firm, using a knee to kick Hawkes legs apart using his hand to quickly undo his belt and wiggle down his own pants pushing into Hawke and entering him with force as Hawke cried out trying to fall forward held up by Jacks firm hand around his neck, he had no choice but to moan begging as he slowly felt Jack’s other hand creeping around to grab the base of Hawke's cock smirking as he stroked him rather roughly as he pushed himself into Hawke from behind forcing him to bounce into him hard almost stroking himself with jack's hand. “Well looks like the champion isn’t so tough like this” Jack mockingly spoke but looked at Hawke with a slight need to check on his lovers reaction, Hawke just moaning and pushing himself into jack more seeming to enjoy the release of power he was giving. Jack softly released Hawkes throat moving to hold his hip as he stroked him harder this time allowing him to fall forwards arching over his back to plant kisses and bites on his back as he pinned him down hard, trying to focus on stroking Hawke as hard as he could causing Hawke to moan and cry out before coating the tavern floor and Jack's hand as he hit release. Jack smirked proudly pulling his other hand back to grab Hawkes other hip and force him roughly back into him, Hawke groaned and moaned loudly without any shame as he rocked his hips slightly for jack earning a proud snicker from him in his ear. Jack became frantic as he dug his nails into Hawke's hips pulling him closer to thrust in quicker rough bursts, he felt Hawkes hand reach behind him to touch over jack's sending a shiver through his body as in his moment of weakness his entire lower half bucked forwards roughly pinning Hawke to the floor in a moaning mess as jack released with a loud shout of pleasure holding Hawke to him tightly locking him there until the pleasure subsided. 

Jack let Hawke go as Hawke fell and he smirked proudly looking at his lover conquered on the ground. His eyes when wide as he tried to move and was frozen in his spot, he harshly looked down at Hawke who rolled over raising an eyebrow smirking darkly. “Sugar, you started this war…” 

Hawke struggled a little pulling himself to a sit and pushing himself to the wall behind them now sat behind jack he smirked placing his hands on jack’s hips and rather roughly pulling him down onto Hawkes lap as Hawke instantly entangled Jack up in his arms smirking against the back of his neck before biting hard to be rewarded with a yell from jack who reached back released by Hawkes magic grabbing onto the sides of the champion, Hawke violently pulling jack into him placing himself in just the right position to force himself into jack with a harsh thrust upwards growling loud by his ear almost like a beast using his arms to keep jack pinned still sitting up on his lap, Hawke continued a very rough almost frantic pace not letting jack move a muscle as he continued to violently ram himself deeper into jack groaning loud and proud as he smirked up at jack panting by his ear. “You feel so fucking good!” Hawke growled out causing an almost light blush to spread on jack’s cheeks. Jack panted feeling his body fail him as he almost seemed to bounce himself into Hawke moaning in pleasure as he let his head fall to the side almost in a teasing manner, Hawke excitedly taking full advantage of his now exposed neck biting jack over and over violently leaving his teeth marks all over his lovers neck before pulling him back and sucking on his neck hard to leave a strong and bright hickey as he grunted hard slowly starting to buck his hips up desperately into jack. Jack smirked and pushed himself into Hawke turning his head to kiss him roughly, Hawke excitingly kissing back and moaning into his lips as he thrusted up hard releasing in jack as he growled loud with his dominant voice returning. “You are mine” He grunted as Jack blushed hard for the first time ever. “You got me there cupcake…” Jack panted kissing over Hawkes chin leaning into him smirking some as Hawke helped him shift himself free and held jack close panting hard as jack panted with him in sync resting for a while with jack on his chest, his arms wrapped around him protectively.

After jack had his energy back Hawke helped him get dressed again before taking care of himself, walking over to the tavern bar with jack and sitting jack beside him carefully ordering them both a drink holding jack to him as jack felt calm and comforted by the champion even as everyone was staring at them. “That was intense and super fucking hot!” Isabela was a flustered mess on the ground smirking as she moved to touch jack’s hair met by a swift crushing of her hand by Hawke who wasn’t even looking in her direction. “Not a smart move Rivaini, Hawke pretty much marked his territory and it seems he is really possessive of this one.” Merrill looked lost and confused about everything that had just happened looking to Isabela for guidance as Isabela sighed some. “Humans uhm, we wrestle a lot” Merrill whimpered. “They were yelling and grunting” Hawke gave the softest smile. “But we are both fine now and relaxed Merrill no one was hurt don’t worry your pretty little head…” Hawke felt a shove at his side looking over to Varric who calmly shifted his head to the side pointing with his eyes. Hawke smirked and nodded aware of Fenris and Anders sitting behind the group with shattered glasses in their hands staring at Jack with piercing evil glares. “They will grow up or taste my blade, and not the one jack gets to taste…” Jack looked at the entire group around him but just shifted closer to Hawke leaning on him as Hawke held him tighter. “Relax and drink your Ale, you're safe with me sugar I told you that…” the group slowly broke into conversation as jack smirked and joined happily almost coming out of his shell more looking down at Hawke's hand on his lap protectively, This man really loved him and jack couldn’t feel more pride in that.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did not write this. A close friend of mine, Hawke, wrote it. They wanted to post it online but didn't have an account on any fanfiction site, so I offered to host their works through mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
